The present invention relates to web-based communication and, more specifically, to providing to consumers information to enhance their shopping experiences.
The use of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones and tablet computers) has grown significantly over the last decade and now is commonplace throughout much of the world. Mobile devices now are used extensively by users to access the Internet and perform a variety of functions that traditionally were performed using desktop computer and laptop computers. This provides a significant level of convenience to the users. For example, users can browse the Internet using their mobile devices while strolling through a store.